number 9 storyline about Octavia
by solidshows
Summary: Octavia in her room she is thinking then she finds a tunnel that is barley seen then she see a portal she land on a planet not the one Monty found , so she meet someone they become friends and he help her hide from his peaple who are dangerous and they then one day she gets cough by his peaple and belemy and dioza have to save her


Its been 3 weeks since she and everyone woke up from cryo sleep , octavia is in her room thinking then she see a door that no one notice , that its barley seen so she open the door she see a tunnel so she goes in the tunnel then couple minutes later she find a portal so she goes in the portal she land on a planet

Octavia : this place its great , I finally have a place to go to when I want to escape what is happening in spaceship then she just walk around and look around the planet then later a men point a gun at octavia

Am calling him tom : who are you , how did you get here

Octavia : dont shoot please , am not armed , I don't have a gun or a sword on me

Tom : explain now what you are doing here and what you want or I will shoot you and we will see if I believe you or not

Octavia : fine I will tell you everything you want to hear and its up to you if you believe me or not

Tom : les go in this room so non of my people see you because if my people see you they would want to kill you , this place and my people are dangerous , you don't want to mess with them , now we are in this room safe tell me how did you get here

Octavia : I was sitting in my room then I found a tunnel in my room so I went in the tunnel then later I found a portal and that is how I found this place

Tom : I guess it makes sense then they just talk then

Tom : I need you to go back now , its not safe for you to stay here , like I said if they find you here they would want to kill you so you have to go back now

Octavia : one problem I don't know were the portal is , when I landed here the portal disappear

Tom : we have to bring it back then his people come

Tom : oh no my people came , hide here they cant see you here , I need you to trust me ok

then tom goes out of the room , his people are dress like game of throne , like how Jon snow dress by the way I don't watch game of thrones

Tom : what do you want

Harrison : we heard voices , who were you talking to

Tom : no one , I was just talking to myself , you know how it is

Harrison : if I find out you are lying , you will be burn alive , got it then his people leave

then tom goes in the room

Tom : you can come out now they are gone , that was so close , they almost saw you now less go find a way to get the portal back

then they look around the planet looking for something to get the portal back then

Tom : over there , there might be a way to get the portal back that could be in this room so they go in the room try to find a way to get the portal back then

Tom : wait a minute I just remember something , there is a button you press to get the portal out , I just remember that the last person came from the portal use a Button to get back to the place they were at

Octavia : great now les go find the Button then they look for the Button

Tom : so tell me about yourself , whats your deal

Octavia : am octavia and years ago I come down to earth with some people then I meat this amazing guy his name was Lincoln , we fell in love then months later I had to watch someone kill the men I love and that is when I broke , I became a different person I was lost , I felt alone , I was always running so then after the fight was over I killed the men who killed him but that did not help me heal because I still felt broken and alone , Lincoln was my home , he tock me in when no one will then weeks later I found illian at first I did not like him then days later my brother girlfriend stab me and try to kill me , I don't know if they are still together or not then illian found me pass out so he brought me to my people well I don't know if I call them my people because there not really my people , they don't really care about me , anyways so then later illian try to burn the place I was in , I try to stop him but it did not work so then next day I pull him outside and try to shot him but I did not because all I could remember was the men I love dying in front of me so I drop the gun and run away then he fallow me and try to make me feel better and that is when I start to feel something for him then the black rain happen so we try to find a place to go to then we found a place then at night I went outside in the black rain because I was still broken , I just wanted to end my life so illian try to pull me inside and I fought him on that , I kept wanting to go outside and he would not let me , he would try to save me so then I decided to stay inside and we made out then next day we went to his village and it was a nice feeling because It felt like everything was ok again and I even decided to be with him and live the life he was living in so then when I was outside doing my own thing his people came , they try to kill me so I killed them and that is when I decided that I cant change , I cant live the life he was living then I went and left him and decided to fight in the conclave for a bunker so I fought in the conclave and he fallow me then my brother girlfriend killed him , I had to watch him die , I had to watch another person I care about die so I continue fighting the war then I won the war but my people lock me out of the bunker then my brother was able to open the bunker then my brother went to space with his friends and I was leading for 6 years then 6 years later I continue to lead but when me and my brother reunited that is when our relationship got worst because he hated every plan I had and he started saying these awful , hurtful things to me then one day he poison me then before the war happen he told me am not family anymore and of course I was hurt by that then in the middle of the war he continued to say hurtful things to me then later when we were still at war I ask him why does he care if I die , is what he want and he said yes , my own brother said yes then I was ready to give up and let the bullet take me then Belemy ,my brother friends came so I had to go in the car with them then before earth got destroyed we all went to the ship and here we are now , still in the ship , so that is my story what is yours

Tom : am so sorry you had to go through that , how awful for your own brother to poison you and tell you that you are not his family and then to tell you that he want you dead , thats just awful , am so sorry

Octavia : thats ok , I stop caring what Belemy think the moment we all went to the ship when earth got destroyed , I don't care what he think anymore , he is doing his thing and am doing my own thing

Tom : here is my story then he tell her everything about him then

Tom : I just found the button is over here . Come

Octavia : thanks tom

Tom : are you ready to press the button

O: yess then she press the button and the portal return

Octavia : again thank you for helping me and trying to save me from your people

Tom: you can come back anytime , anytime you want to escape space or anytime you want to just talk to someone am here but be carful next time you come so my people wont see you

O: I will of course come back , thanks tom then octavia goes in the portal and goes back to the tunnel then she goes into her room and close the tunnel door then dioza knock on the door so octavia open the door

Octavia : dioza what are you doing here

dioza : I came to check up on you , to see if your ok because you been in your room for hours and I started to get worried so is everything ok

Octavia : everything is fine I just needed time to myself , there is nothing to worry about

Dioza: come less have a drink with me

Octavia : ok fine then o look at the tunnel door then right away shut her room door then 2 hours later dioza and octavia come back to octavia room , before they go in o room

One of dioza people : dioza I need your help mat is going to blow up cryo pod room we have to stop him

Octavia: less go then dioza and octavia fallow one of dioza people

then they arrive at the cryo pods room

Dioza: look you don't have to do this , don't do this , think about what will happen if you do this , just drop the weapon please , am your leader , am ordering you to drop the weapon

Octavia : dioza is right don't do this just drop it now

Mat : shut up wonkru , you have no right to talk , you stared a war and try to kill my people , you killed my people so you have no room to talk , its your fault Mccreary blow up earth and we are here in space because of you and your war so don't talk to me about this

Octavia : I understand that I have no room to talk because of the things I did and now I realize the horrible things I did and am sorry for causing the war I was just trying to keep wonkru alive and the valley was the only way to keep them safe and I understand why you want to blow up this place because I try to burn the farm because it was the only way to get out the bunker and because I did not believe In the alge the second time , I was scared we would starve to death again but the war end up backfiring on me , I end up losing everything , not just wonkru , the people I care about even tho since I reunited with them they never cared about me not even my own brother and I still have no one on my side , so don't do this because if you do you will lose everything like me

then dioza and Octavia continue to try to convince him not to blow up cryo sleep room , then the men drop the weapon

Dioza : now give it to me and if you do something like that again I will kill you myself , got it , now give it to me and leave so the men give her the weapon then he leave

Octavia : what the hell happen but am glad we were able to stop him

then octavia goes to her room and dioza just leaves someplace else

then octavia is in her room sitting in her bed

Octavia : I miss you so much Lincoln , I wish you were here with me , your the only person who I feel who really understand me , you and illian were the only people who really understood me and really care about me and love me , sometimes I wonder how my life could of been if you and illian were alive , am sure it will be less difficult and better , you and illian will always be in my heart no matter what then next day she goes into the tunnel then she goes into the portal and she land on the planet , she look for tom

Tom : your back

Octavia : of course am back , I just need to talk to you since I have no one to talk to

Tom : less go in this room so my people wont see you so they go in the room

Octavia : yesterday I was trying to calm someone down from blowing up a place and I was saying all these things to him and it just got me thinking about every awful things I done on earth and I was like him once ,I blow up a bunker because like him I was afraid of what was going to happen , I was afraid that if I did not blow up the bunker that it will be the dark year again and I did not want that to happen and everyone hated me more for it , no one understood and understand the reason for the way I was leading and for burning up the bunker , everyone thought of me as being the monster but they were not in the bunker , they did not understand that I was just trying to save and keep wonkru alive , I was able to keep them alive for 6 years and I had to make tough choices to do so , so when I saw that men yesterday trying to blow up the room it just reminded me of the bunker and everything bad I did on earth and everything I did wile leading wonkru , sometimes I wonder that they should of kept me on earth it would be better , maybe I deserve it for every awful thing , for every awful mistake I done that way if they left me on earth to die everyone would be happy , also in space I have no one and nothing left because I have lost everything , the only people who really understood me and really care about me were illian and Lincoln

Tom : its ok octavia , don't feel like that because everyone in this life make mistakes , no one its perfect and you should not feel bad for the things you did in the bunker because like you said you were only trying to protect and keep the people you were leading safe and you done everything you could with no help from anyone leading , you lead all on your own , sometimes we have to do what we can for the people we care about , am sorry that you lost everything and you feel alone but maybe its for the best because only the people who truly care about you will never leave you and now you know witch people who don't give a crap about you , just try to live your life and don't care about what people think and am glad they let you in the ship because you are an amazing and beautiful person you deserve to live , not die , do you think that I have not gone through hell in here and that I have not made mistakes because believe me I have , everyone have gone through hell in life and make mistakes and it depend on the person and it depend on how you handle the situation , sometimes we all feel like we are weak like we can't do anything but we are all strong , you octavia are so strong , by the story you told me about yourself , I can tell that you are the most strong from your people , you gone through the most pain and you are still standing and after every hell you went through you kept standing and kept fighting and that is amazing , many people If they went through what you went through they would give up easily but you never gave up and that is really amazing , so never give up keep being strong and keep fighting , what make you a great worrier is not just your fighting skills but it also that you are a fighter , you never give up , keep fighting even many people keep giving you reasons to give up , you never give up , you keep fighting , never forget to be a great worrier , you also really care about other people even for those people who are not your clan , you gathered all the clans and put them in the bunker ,no one was able to do that , you are so brave so keep being brave no matter what

Octavia : thanks and you are so right , since am in spaceship alone and I don't have my clan anymore because am not there leader anymore and since I lost everything including my brother , I just don't know what else to do in space , I spend most of my time in my room because that Is the only place I can go to also its the only place were I wont see my brother and his friends giving me dirty looks then walk away every time they see me but now that I found this place I finally have another place to go to , to escape my brother and his friends and dioza and her people and now I finally have a place to go to when I want to escape the spaceship

Tom : thats right you can always come here and you have me now to talk to about anything or to just need to escape the people that are in the spaceship

Octavia : thanks tom then they just talk then later she goes back to the portal and goes back to her room , sit on her bed then abby and cane and clark and Belemy are talking about something then dioza approach them

Dioza :clark , Belemy there something you should know since you run the ship , yesterday someone , one of my people try to blow up the cryo pods room but thankfully me and octavia we were able to stop him before blowing it up , I also think that octavia speech to him help him , stop him from blowing up the ship

Clark : thanks for letting us know then dioza and clark and Belemy and cane and abby just talk

then 4 weeks later octavia goes into her room she goes into the tunnel and goes into the portal then tom grab her arms and they go in the room

Tom : your not suppose to be here , this is a bad time you need to go back to the portal now

Octavia : no I don't want to leave I need to be here with you , I just need to talk to you then they just talk then she train him her fighting skills

Octavia : your getting good at this and I only train you for a week , you did say last week that you want to learn my fighting skills then she just continue to teach him and they just fight then

Tom: what is that

Octavia : I dont know its some kind of creator then Octavia and Tom just fight the creator then

Tom : this been fun but you need to leave now before my people see you , go now

Octavia : I will be back tomorrow bye tom then she run and tom people come and talk to tom and octavia continue to run then she goes to the room to were the button is to get to the portal but before pressing the button his people catches her

Tom people : hands up now , who are you , what are you doing here , it look like tom been lying to us all this time

Octavia : I can explain , please don't punish tom for this , I can explain everything then tom people tell there leader through the radio about octavia

Harrison : look like you been lying to us all this time and I told you what would happen if you lie to us , its time to pay, arrest tom now then they grab tom then they push tom to stand beside o

O: am so sorry tom , this is all my fault

Tom : its ok its not your fault

Octavia : please am begging you don't do this to him , please don't punish him because of me , I will do anything just don't punish him , don't burn him alive because of me

Harrison ; both of you shut up , so who do I start first , why don't I start with you little girl

Tom: no please don't , I will go first don't do this

Harrison : put her in the black box now so they Put o in the box

then dioza go in octavia room to check up on her then she see octavia not in her room so she look for her in the ship then

Dioza : Belemy have you seen your sister because I just went to her room to see what is going on with her because for the past 4 weeks she been in her room allot and going in her room allot so I went to check if she is ok and I did not find her in her room and I looked everywhere but could not find her and I know that you and her barley talk since we went to this ship , so am just asking if you can help me find her

Belemy : of course I will help you find her , she is my sister I still care about her

so belemy and dioza look for o then

One of dioza people : I might know were she is

Belemy : you do , were is she

One of dioza people : the person who lived in octavia room before her created a tunnel in his room

Dioza : thanks for letting us know

so Belemy and dioza and one of d people run to octavia room they go in octavia room and one of d people show them the tunnel

One of d people : wait before going in the tunnel we should grab our weapon because we never know what will come up

D: good idea so they grab there weapon and they go in the tunnel then octavia is in the black box she is screaming

Harrison : turn it up

Tom : no please stop , this is my fault , punish me , not her , stop hurting her

Harrison : I said turn it up so they turn it up and octavia continue to scream

Octavia : please stop I will do anything then she continue to scream then

Dioza : wait is that portal

One of d people : she must of went in there

Belemy : then less go and find her then they go in the portal and they land on the planet

Belemy : what the hell is this place

Dioza : no idea but less go find her so they try to find her

then later they find tom and tom people and leader

Belemy : were is she , were is octavia

Harrison : who the hell are you

Belemy : am her brother

Tom : oh so your Belemy , you have to help her she is in the black box they are torturing her , you have to stop them , Belemy and dioza and one of dioza people are surprise to hear that

Tom : please help her now then Belemy and dioza and one of d people hear her scream then

Belemy : octavia , stop this right now or I will shoot you stop hurting her

Harrison : not if we shoot you first

then octavia continue to scream and a tear come from Belemy face

Harrison : we have to punish your sister , she needed to pay then dioza and Belemy and tom just try to convince them to stop wile still pointing the gun then 3 hours later

Harrison : thats enough I think she had enough then octavia come out of the box really weak and bruises all over her face and body and barley able to walk

Belemy : I got you , your ok

Harrison : now get out of my planet and never come back

Octavia : wait before I go I just want to say please don't burn him

Harrison : dont worry we wont since he was hearing you scream and torturing you was torturing him enough

Octavia : tom come by anytime and I will be back

Tom : no don't I cant risk them hurting you again but I will come by the portal and see you on your ship

Octavia : then I will see you and before I leave I just want to thank you for everything , thank you for just listening then Belemy and octavia and dioza and one of d people go in the portal and go in o room , o sit on her bed

Belemy : what were you thinking , do you know how scared I was when dioza told me you were missing and how scared I was when I was hearing you scream , I might still be mad at you but I still care about you , your my sister I will always care about you

Octavia : am sorry I just wanted someplace to go to , to escape the ship and over there I finally found someone who really understand me who don't judge me for the things I did on earth since no one in the ship understand me

Belemy : why do you always pick those people to care about who are not our people and might be bad , first with Lincoln and then with illian

Octavia : first of all Lincoln and illian were never bad and second the real question is why do you always pick those people who always want to kill me and you still care about them more then me , you care more about clark and echo who always seem to want to kill me , I guess they are more important then me

Dioza : I think we should let her rest , I hope you feel better soon , take care of yourself I will come back to check on you tomorrow , belemy now less go then dioza and belemy and one of dioza people leave o room -end of story


End file.
